Shattered
by Sugary Snicket
Summary: Five years after the end of ASOUE, Violet lives on her own, and is sure that Olaf will never find her. But when he does, her nightmares come back to haunt her. She'll have to face her fears... again. A/U futurefic. Rated T for strong violence.
1. The Beginning

_Okay, okay, It's here! 'Shattered" is finally up. Also, I lied about the date of it being up, I went on a writing spree late last night and found this story, and I finally FINISHED IT NOW! We'll start with a simple prolouge:_

_It's been five years since the end of ASOUE, and the Baudelaires have separated. Violet is 20 and lives with the also 20 Quigley. Both are quite succesful with their jobs (Violet as an inventor and Quigley as a map-maker who maps all the important places VFDers have explored). Sunny is 6, and is watched over by 18-year-old Klaus, who works as a professor's aide at a very prestigious university in town. Sunny, on the other hand, is readily expanding her cooking skills and sometimes even cooks dinner for Klaus and herself. Both sides of the Baudelaire line live in beautiful homes, bought with portions of the Baudelaire fortune Violet has inherited. The rest she split between the two familes, evn though it is rightfully hers. All four work as VFDers, and helped the organization spring back to its former glory, although now more tightly guarded._

_And Olaf? He's doing hard time at the Ima Fealon Maximum-security prison on the outskits of town. He's doing life with no chance of being set free, in solitary confinement._

_Sounds like a pretty happy ending, right?_

_Well, not quite. For as the four unlucky orphans of the past grew up, Olaf began planning his revenge, and now, five years later, Olaf's planning to escape and put his evil plan into action._

_Disclaimer: I don't own ASOUE, and I don't own any product referances in this story._

_Enjoy Chapter one!_

Violet sat at the kitchen table of her new home, tinkering with a small robotic spider that she had come up with a few days ago. Having only honeymooned and wed two weeks ago, she felt rather relaxed and able to focus on her current project. She was just tightening one of the last screws when her husband entered.

"Good morning, dear," Quigley said, leaning over to Kiss Violet on the cheek.

"Good morning," Violet replied, smiling. She flicked a switch on the underside of the robot and watched it skitter across the table on its spindly legs, as if it had a mind of its own. The robot peered up at its creator with bugged eyes, blinked, and then skittered over to Quigley. Violet smiled thinly as Quigley picked up her invention.

"Well," she said, "Say something."

"Something," Quigley said wryly.

The robot looked at Quigley and appeared to process this word before slowly repeating it back in a hihg, but unmistakibly robotic voice.

"S... S-ome... thing... Something!"

Quigley jumped, then was spooked again by the robot suddenly leaping out of his palm, landing on the table, and skittering around, repeating the word it had just learned from Quigley over and over.

"My God, Violet!" Quigley said in amazement, "I've seen you make some pretty amazing things, but never anything that could _speak!"_

Violet grinned. "It's small enough to fit in places the typical person could not ordinarily reach," she explained, taking the small machine off the table and flicking the switch off. "And it's smart enough to evaluate any problem it could come across. It's programmed to learn from its mistakes."

"So, it could be used to scope out a scene before a volunteer went in."

"Exactly."

Quigley grinned. "We should invite your siblings over to celebrate."

"An excellent idea," Violet said, "But first, we must show this to L."

Sunny stood in the kitchen, her brother keeping a close and solicitous watch over her.

"What are you going to make, Sunny?" Klaus asked, watching the six-year-old rummage through various ingrediants in the pantry and refridgerator.

"I'm going to make Breakfast Burrito Crepes," she said. "I'm going to roll up fruit in crepes, which are thin pancakes, and make orange julises to go with them. I'm also going to garnish with whipped cream." Sunny continued her search, taking out several types of fruits, eggs, flour, vanilla extract, oranges, ice, whipped cream, ice cream, the blender, several pots and pans, a whisk, and a spatula.

"That sounds delicious, Sunny. Be careful that you don't burn yourself. And be VERY careful with the knives."

"I will. Geez, Klaus, I'm not three years old, you know."

"I know," Klaus said, smiling. "But You're my little sister, and I care about you. I just don't want you to get hurt, that's all."

Sunny rolled her eyes and began to mix the ingrediants for the crepe batter together.

Klaus shook his head and returned to his private library.

Lemony examined the spidery robot in his palm with a critical eye. The robot peered up at the VFD leader and blinked once, then said "You big!"

Lemony smiled, something that he rarely ever did. Violet and Quigley watched eagerly as the robot and Lemony interacted with each other, then watched it leap onto Lemony's typewriter and look at it curiously.

"What this?" the robot asked, blinking at its creator.

"Typewriter," Violet explained. She demonstrated by typing out the word 'hello' on the paper, then set it back to the edge of the margin, causing the writing tool to make a satisfying _ding!_ The Robot looked at the keys, then the words, and typed 'hello' onto the paper just as it had seen Violet do.

"So, L," Quigley asked, "Do you think that this will work as a tool?"

Lemony watched the robot finish typing 'hello' a fourth time and said "Yes, I beleive so, if it truely can evaluate situations in a rational manner as you say."

The robot soon became bored with writing 'hello' over and over, and glanced at the keys, evaluating how it should step to type out other words.

"What shall we call it, then?" Violet asked. "It should be VFD-oriented in some way, shouldn't it?"

The robot overheard this conversation about its name, thought it over quickly, then typed something else on the paper. A few moments later, the three adults had their conversation interrupted by the _ding!_ of the typewriter reaching the paper's margin. Th group looked down at the robotic spider, then Violet read aloud what it had typed.

"Virtually Finding Data," she read. "VFD!"

"Vee... Eff... Dee!" Virtually Finding Data chirped. It begain to skitter around Lemony's typewriter, chanting the three initials over and over, making the group collectively laugh.

The phone rang. (A/N: No, there ISN'T any Sebald Code in this last bit of text.)

"Hello?" Klaus answered. "Oh, hi, Violet! How has your job been going? Another invention accepted by VFD? That's great!"

Sunny entered carrying two cupcakes she had just made.

"Who's on the phone?" She asked, setting down the desserts.

"It's Violet."

"Can I talk with her?"

"Sure," Klaus said, handing Sunny the phone. He looked at the cupcakes, then took one and peeled off the paper wrapping. It was chocolate with vanilla frosting and cream filling. He took a bite and listened to Sunny's conversation.

"Hi! How are you? Oh, I'm fine; I just got braces put on. The ties are red and yellow. The orthodontist said that he's impressed that all of my baby teeth grew out as quickly as they did, and he told me that I have a strong mouth and very healthy teeth, but my adult ones came in a bit crooked, that's why I got braces. He even gave me this nifty little brush to go under the brackets!"

Klaus rolled his eyes. He knew all too well that if Sunny ever got on the phone, she'd talk for hours and hours on end.

"What?" Sunny asked, continuing the conversation. "You're inviting us over for dinner tonight? That's a great idea! I'll make my extra-special dessert for the occasion. No, I'm _not_ going to tell you, no matter how much you say 'please.' It's a surprise!"

"Okay, Sunny," Klaus said, stopping Sunny before she could get too carried away. "You've already racked up a high phone bill twice this year. I think it's time you get off before that happens a third time."

Sunny rolled her eyes and said "Bye" before handing the phone back to Klaus and eating her cupcake.

"So, you're inviting us over for dinner? What are you going to make? It's a surprise? Okay, I suppose I'll just prepare for the worst, then."

This last comment made both siblings laugh.

"Okay, I love you, too. See you at 6:00 to night. Bye."

_I know, I know, lame, boring chapter, but I had to give you an idea of how they're living currently. The next chapter is going to be from Olaf's P.O.V., so it's going to be pretty freaky... O.o_


	2. Discontent

_**Okay, this chapter is going to be three things: Creepy, From Olaf's POV (sort-of), and SHORT. Yeah. I don't think I can get any clearer than that. It took me forever to decide exactly HOW creepy I wanted it to be, if it would only be Olaf's thoughts or not, and how short it would be. But, that was on paper. Now, it's in digital pixels on your computer screen. Enjoy. Or not.**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Violaf or Olaf himself, but I do own the Ima Fealon Maximum Security Prison and this fanfiction. So don't steal either from me, or I'm going to hunt you down, chop off your head, and use you for fishbait. Or not. Maybe I'll do something far worse. Remember: I know where you live. :) (Okay, so maybe I don't, but it sure set the tone for creepyness in this chapter!)_**

_That night was a warm one. How close he had been to his goal. His ultimate goal._

_And he had been beaten by two teenagers and a baby._

_The scene had once been a large factory, but was, at the time, a massive inferno. They were cornered. And he had been in control. But, in his haste, he had forgotten a fundemental rule of villainy:_

_Never draw attention to yourself._

_He remembered running as fast as he could from the area, only to be stopped a half mile away by the police. He recalled people yelling, sirens wailing, and car tires squealing. And he, Count Olaf, master of disguise, apex predator, artful arsonist, and master at evasion, had been caught at last._

_The Baudelaires were watching, wide-eyed in astonishment that he had finally been captured. How stunned they had looked, and how angry he had been. What was it that he had yelled at them? Wasn't it a threat? Had he not said that he would someday return for her?_

_He was ashamed and hurt. Not for what he had done to them, but for what he had put her through.Even after he had met Esme, he didn't stop thinking about his true desire. He and Esme never quite clicked. He had only been in it for her money._

_And so, once she and him had broken up, and Esme had been killed in the blaze at the Hotel Denounment, he went back to chasing his true love._

Olaf shifted onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. The uncomforatble metal was cold, and he could feel it even through his orange jumper. It didn't matter about the color. Orange was one of his favorite colors, and he looked good in it. At least to himself he did.

"I'm sorry, my dear," he murmured to himself. "I'll not disappoint you again. I never could tell you how much I loved you, but I will not make that same mistake again. I never wanted to hurt _you_, simply your siblings. I'm sorry, Violet. I hate the man you married. I hate that you got that fortune instead of me. And I'm going to set things straight. I'll get you and your money if it's the last thing I do. I won't rest until I get out of this cell and I am near you."

He glanced at his reflection in the dirty mirror above the rust-stained sink. His eyes blazed with a fierce determination. The time to act was now.

"No one shall have you but me."

_My best friend read this chapter and was saying "Eew" like five hundred times. Then, she felt so dirty that she went to the bathroom sink and washed her hands. I'd like to thank my best friend, Brianna DeWitt, Or Contessa Shanee on this site, for coming up with that last bit: "no one shall have you but me". It was for her report on TPP, so I bummed it off of her without asking. Sorry, Nee. Please review and I promise that the next chapter won't be so disturbing._


	3. Trouble Brews

_Welcome, welcome, welcome to chapter three of "Shattered!" At the request of my good friend Zavi from 667 Dark Avenue forums, this chapter is longer and has more to it. Zavi also is a major fan of somewhat sick-minded Quiglet and Violaf. (I like Quiglet, but I'm more of an Eslaf person, although I don't mind the creepy touch of Violaf. AS LONG AS IT'S CLEAN! There are other shippers I enjoy, but I won't list them now, because you probably want me to get the chapter started already.) So, this chapter is dedicated to Zavi and all the Quiglet and Violaf shippers on 667 and all around the world. Much luv, y'all._

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own ASOUE or Hamburger Helper, Although I do own the Ima Fealon Maximum Security Prison and WOAH 13. (Actually, There is a newsteam where I live called WZZM 13, so this is kind of a parody on that.They say that you know that you're good at what you do if you get parodied, so this is my tribute to them. Kudos, WZZM. Y'all rock.)_

"That was actually quite good, Violet. Are you positive that you didn't use Hamburger Helper?"

The sun had just set, and dinner was just ending. Light music was playing on the radio. Of course, everyone knew that cooking was not exactly Violet's strongpoint, and so everyone knew that she had somehow cheated, but Violet wasn't about to tell them how. Sunny was just serving the dessert: A large coconut cream cake, Violet's favorite ever since she was fourteen and was living with her Uncle Monty. The dessert was perfection, but still brought back bittersweet memories for her, because even though it brought Violet back to that happy time, it also reminded her of how it was taken abruptly from her by that hideous Count Olaf. She could still see Olaf's glassy eyes shining in the back of her mind, and no matter how hard she tried, she could never remove the memory of them compleatly. It was as if Olaf had scorced her mind with a searing hot iron, leaving an imprint that would stay with her for the rest of her life. She sometimes even had nightmares about him, and they were always watching her. Alway watching...

"Violet?" Quigley asked. He placed a comforting hand on Violet's shoulder, bringing her out of her thoughts. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Violet replied dismissivley, continuing to eat her cake and refusing to think about her troubled past.

A sudden news announcement blared from the radio, interrupting the group.

"And now," an announcer declared, "An improtant news bullitin from the WOAH 13 reporting team."

"WOAH13?" Klaus asked, swallowing a bite of his cake. "Isn't that the news team that your brother works for, Quigley?"

"Yes," Quigley responded. "Duncan's their star reporter. I wonder what could be so important."

Duncan's unmistakeable voice began to relay the news.

"Good evening," he said, "We interrupt this broadcast for an imprtant news announcement. The Ima Fealon Maximum Security Prison has just had one of their more sinister tenants break out."

"But Ima Fealon is supposed to be the most heavily-guarded prison in this state!" Violet said, her voice laiden with worry. "Isn't Ima Fealon where Olaf was sent after he was captured?"

"Right," Klaus said grimly. "I certainly hope that the loose criminal isn't him."

"Two guards near the prisoner's solitary-confinement cell were found brutally strangled to death," Duncan continued. "Not much is known about this highly dangerous criminal, except that he is male, in his middle ages, and was jailed for several accounts of murder, arson, and numerous other crimes besides. Please be aware that he is quite possibly armed and highly dangerous. That is all. We now return you to your rgularly schedualed program."

The foursome where in shock. How could one of the most heavily-guarded prisons be lazy enough to not reguard such a highly dangerous felon?

"I'm awfully glad that you two stopped over," Violet said to her siblings, breaking the long silence. "Are you two going to be okay alone tonight?"

"Are _you?_" Klaus asked. "Remember, Quigley's supposed to go out of town tonight."

Violet suddenly became quite nervous. She had nearly forgotten about Quigley's business trip.

"I think I'll be able to handle it," she replied. "I'll just lock the doors and set the house's security system.

_I've come so far now. I'm close. So very close.I can see her house ahead._

Olaf was tierd. he had already run three mils into town, but now, he was at his destination. He checked the address. 1320 Broken Boulevard. Yes, this was Violet's house. How splendid it was, begging to be destroyed by him. But that was a matter for later. Besides, he didn't have any matches on him at the moment, and if he hurt Violet...

He pushed this thought from his mind and surveyed the scene, checking for security cameras that could just ruin his plan. Nothing so far.

Something metallic caught his eye. _Perfect,_ he thought, _A security system._ Fortunately for him, he knew how to deal with security systems.

Olaf surveyed the ground, looking for something small and easily throwable. Suddenly, his eyes fell on a small rock. It was not a very smooth rock, nor was it very pretty. It was not even a very outstanding rock, but in Olaf's eyes, it was just perfect for throwing at a security monitor.

The rock hit the monitor with a satisfying _clunk!_. Olaf smirked, walked over to the small plastic case, and quickly took out a jackknife he had smuggled from one of the guards he had killed. With it, he cut throught four or five of the wires, disabling the security alert. _Bing-o was his name-o,_ Olaf thought, trying the doorknob.

To his surprise and chagrin, the door was locked. Violet must have heard a news announcement about his breakout on the radio. He'd have to pick the lock, which was not exactly his strongpoint. Olaf swore under his breath and retrieved two paperclips that he had found on the floor of the prison cafeteria one day. He bent them into the shapes he needed, then jammed them into the lock.

It took several attempts with this method, but eventually the door opened. Olaf shut the door behind him and locked it as he had found it. Now all he had to do was wait for her to come downstairs, and then he'd have her right where he wanted her.

Violet woke up, having heard some noise downstairs. Could someone really have infiltraited her home with all of the security measures she had taken? Frightened, she tiptoed downstairs.

First, she checked the windows. All locked. Then, she checked the front and back doors. Both were locked. It wasn't until she read the security dsiply near the front door that she knew something was wrong.

The display read "System Down".

Violet became even more terrified. She had set the system just before bed, and now it was telling her that someone had disabled the system from the outside. She broke into a cold sweat as she reread the display over and over.

Before she knew it, she ahd been restrained against someone and felt a cold, metal balde against her neck. She didn't have to say who the person was. She didn't need to.

The Count's eyes glittered maliciously. "Hello, hello, hello, Violet. So we meet again. Time _does_ fly when one is having fun."

_CLIFFHANGER! What will become of Violet? What will happen next? Why was this fiction T-rated if there's no sign of T-rated themes yet? All this and more will be answered... in the next chapter of Shattered!_


	4. Break

_Hi, everyone! Happy Easter! And look what the Easter Bunny brought you: The next chapter of "Shattered"! He's sorry that Sugary didn't update sooner; "Hooked On You" had a chapter that was in chatspeak (Not allowed, as you may well know), so it got deleted and her account got locked for the week. (I did, however, leave it off at an exciting place, right?) In any case, please do enjoy the rest of your Easter weekend, and enjoy Chapter Four. (Oh, and "Hooked On You" will be back up soon. I've just omitted the chatroom conversation at the beginning, so now it only has two chapters. I've also revised it a bit. Look for that to be back sometime this week. Also, I've just finished a songfic for the NMBC fanbase, so that also will be up soon.)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Violet, Count Olaf, the Violaf ship, or anything from ASOUE, unless the charicter and places are mine, and... okay, this is the most boring disclaimer I've EVER written. You can skip this and go to the story if you want._

"You..." Violet could barely finish her sentance. "You... You're ... the Ima Fealon escapee?"

"Don't act so surprised, my dear," Olaf said with a smirk. "I am, after all a criminal mastermind." He released her suddenly and shoved her onto the couch, then inspected the blade of his jack knife, which shone like his glassy eyes, which somehow was even more frightening than his prescence.

"It's over, Olaf," Violet spat. "It ended five years ago. I'm twenty years old now; I'm _not_ a little girl anymore. And furthermore, you _can't_ get my fortune, because it's rightfully mine. You _can't_ hurt my siblings, because you don't know where they live. And you certainly can't have _me_, because I'm already married to Quigley. And, as you might recall from your vile marriage plan from five years ago, polygamy is illegal in this city, so you can't do that either. I've had terrible misfortune befall my siblings and I for _five years,_ and now it's your turn to be out of luck!"

Olaf became even angrier, and his eyes gleamed even brighter. "You think something as trivial as _that_ will stop me?" he said, his tone venomous. "I could simply look up your siblings' address in an address book, then go to their house and shoot them. I could find your husband on his little business trip and murder him, then reinstate my marriage plan, and it'd be perfectly legal, because we're both adults. Then I'd have your fortune _and_ you in one fell swoop!"

"_**NO!**"_ Violet yelled, now quite thoroughly sick of having had endured this evil man's schemes thirteen times, and now having him reenter her life for a fourteenth attempt at getting her fortune. She was so upset that she grabbed one of her favorite desklamps - part of a pair that she had recieved for her eighteenth birthday - and flung it at the man who had made her and her siblings miserable for five years. Olaf was shocked and enraged, but quickly dodged this attack, and while Violet stood there, totally stunned, Olaf retaliated and had Violet pinned to the couch in a matter of seconds.

"I am _so sick,"_ he said in a terrifying whisper, "Of your _games."_ Olaf knelt and retrieved the forgotten knife, then slashed violet across the arm with it to make his point. "You're going to give me your fortune and tell me where your siblings are, and you're NOT going to tell a _soul_ about it, or so help me _God_ I will kill you _right here, RIGHT NOW."_

Deep down, Violet was terrified, but instead of complying, she narrowed her eyes angrily and said "_No."_

Olaf roared inhumanly and raied the jack knife above his head, but he couldn't bring himself to deliver the killing blow. He loved her, and if she were killed...

It was one of the few times Olaf felt remoarse for his actions.

Instead, he tossed aside the knife and shoved Violet to the floor and kicked her feircely in the chest out of anger.

Violet got up and attempted to push Olaf back, but to no avail. Olaf grabbed her and tripped her, causing her to fall down. Violet felt a shooting pain in her left arm, but it soon was replaced by several sharp blows all over her body. Violet realized that Olaf was kicking her and curled up, hoping that her back would absorb some of the blows.

It had been twelve o'clock midnight when she had awoken. It was one in the morning before Olaf ceased his assault.

"_No one_ is to know about this," Olaf said, giving Violet a final kick to make sure that she understood. "I'll be watching you. Always watching. No one will have you but me!"

Violet was now too tired, scared, and hurt to argue, let alone say anything. She waited a bit, then, whimpering in pain and fear, she slowly stood up and flopped onto the couch, hardly able to move her battered and bruised body. She felt a sharp pain in her chest - probably a broken rib. The door was closed, and Olaf was gone.

Violet's body was covered in bruises and cuts. Her right arm was still bleeding, but the agonizing pain in her left arm was unexplained until she looked down. The blade of the jack knife Olaf had used on her was stuck deep in her arm. Violet winced and pulled it out sharply.

Five minutes later, she heard ambulence sirens.

Five seconds later, she blacked out.

Klaus and Sunny stood vigil at the bedside of an unconcious Violet. She had been admitted around one-thirty. Klaus and Sunny had recieved the call at about two o'clock, and were there at about two-thirty. They had been standing there since then, hoping that she'd wake up soon, and now it was four in the morning. Worried, Klaus turned to the doctor and asked "Will she be alright?"

"She'll be fine. The injuries that she's sustained are relatively simple to treat with a few sutures, altohug we did find a broken rib that will take quite a bit longer. Her stats say that she's doing well, and she's a very young and healthy person, so I'd imagine that she'll be ok. She'll be out for some time, though."

Now it was Sunny's turn to ask a question. "What was she like when you found her?" Klaus gave Sunny a look, but let the doctor answer.

"She was bleeding a lot in several places," the doctor related, "much more than if you had, say, cut your finger. She was bruised quite badly in numerous places as well. It almost looks like she's been kicked or beaten up." The doctor turned to Klaus and said "She was knocked out and going into shock when we found her. Fortunately, we managed to find her blood type in our blood bank. She's really quite lucky that we got to her in time."

"Thank you, doctor."

"It's my job. Now, is Violet your...?"

"Sister."

"Well, I hope that your sister gets better. We'll certainly do the best that we can do."

The doctor left, leaving Klaus and Sunny alone in Violet's room, but waiting for Violet to get better was not enough for him. He wanted to know how she had been hurt. What could have caused the numerous bruises on her back, chest, arms, and legs? Had she been attacked? And, if so, had the escaped convict been her attacker?

Only Violet could tell him that. And he was prepared to wait all night and day for her to tell him. Violet had protected him and his sister ever since the fire, no, even longer than _that_, and now it was time for him to return the favor.

_Okay, bad way to end a chapter, but it works for now. I'll probably revise it later, but for now, enjoy your Easter, and I certainly hope that the Easter Bunny brought the kids reading this lots of Good Ol' Sugar-High Inducing Chocolate! Furthermore, anyone who reviews this chapter will get a digital chocolate bunny and two cream-filled chocolate eggs!_


	5. Terror

_**I know, I know. It's been a while, and y'all miss my story. Here's the next chapter, so stop your griping. The reason I've been so busy is because I was writing up the rough drafts for two NMBC stories which are going to be posted shortly. (One of those two are still in the works, so...) Enjoy chapter five.**_

**_Disclaimer: Don't own diddly, don't own squat, but I did make this story, so gimmie some props, will ya?_**

_It has now been three days since the incedent, and Violet has returned from the hospital. Quigley is also back, but Olaf's still lurking about, or at least in Violet's mind he is. Perhaps that's why she had been so restless when Klaus and Sunny later asked about her bruises, cuts, and broken rib. She had become awfully silent, claiming that the accidents were from one of her recent inventions that had exploded, leaving her and her home in such a state._

_Klaus didn't believe her._

_For one, the symptoms he saw at the house seemed to be those of a struggle. The attacker had even left a blood-stained knife on the floor._

_Klaus had refused to let Violet be alone that night, and Quigley, who had been called by the doctors from his workplace, had left to be at his wife's side. Sunny, being a very adventurous person, wanted to come, too, so Klaus reluctantly allowed her to join the group. With this large of a group surrounding her, Klaus thought, the attacker will get scared off and leave her alone. There'll be so many people that he wouldn't dare return._

_Or, so he thought._

_For as the foursome prepared to watch over Violet that night - and, later, as they ate their dinner - Olaf was already watching, waiting, and preparing for his next attack.

* * *

_

Olaf peered through the dining room window at the dinner sequence occurring inside. How _dare_ they? Violet was his and his alone! _Well,_ he thought, _I'll just go to Plan B. I'll take someone close to her. Someone small, unassuming, and relatively harmless. Someone like...

* * *

_

"Sunny? Sunny Baudelaire, where are you? It's time for bed!"

Violet, Klaus, and Quigley had been searching for Sunny for half an hour, and there was still no sign of the rambunctious six-year-old. There were usually favorite areas that she always hid, but she wasn't in any of them.They had even tried splitting up? Sunny was nowhere to be found; where could she possibly be?

The trio got their answer. Within five minutes of rejoining, they heard a blood-curdling scream that could only have belonged to Sunny.

"Sunny!" Violet and Klaus cried in unison. Frantically, all three of the adults ran upstairs and towards the room Sunny was using for her bedroom. Klaus flung open the door, only to have all three adults freeze in sheer terror. They had found Sunny.

She was standing stiff as a board, and looking quite scared. A closer look would reveal why: Olaf was standing calmly behind her, holding Sunny still with one hand and holding a gun to her head with the other.

_**Yeah, short, I know. The next chapter will be shorter. Also: (Flicks on flashlight, holds up to face) Mwahahahaha! Cliffhanger!**_


	6. Conclusion

_Hello, and welcome to the last chapter of "Shattered". It's been an awful lot of fun hanging out in the future of the Baudelaires and Olaf, and I'm gonna miss this story. I'm sure you will, too, unless you've put it on favorites. I'm proud to bring you this final chapter, and just a little apology in advance to Olaf fans: I'm sorry._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story.

* * *

_

"Hello again, Violet. And Quigley, what a pleasent surprise! Klaus, haven't you become a striking young man! And Sunny certainly has gotten big." With this last comment, Olaf squeezed Sunny's arm, making her wince in fear. Violet, although scared, could not bear to see her sister in so much discomfort, especially with all that she went through as a baby.

"You let her go!" Violet yelled. "She's done _nothing_ to you!"

"And what exactly are _you_ going to do about it?" Olaf sneered. "Beat me up? I'm shaking in my boots, Violet. Really I am." He followed this up with an evil cackle.

He never noticed that Sunny had wriggled out of his grasp and was now right behind him with a thick book. The adults couldn't help smiling as Sunny smacked Olaf over the head with it, causing the villain to drop his weapon. Quigley scrambled to the floor and managed to grab it, then turned to Violet and said "Run."

"I won't leave you alone here with him!" Violet yelled fiercely.

"Then at least take Klaus and go get some sort of weapon, anything will do. You need protection!"

Violet gave Quigley a pained look, said a quick "I love you", and ran downstairs after her brother.

"_You,"_ Olaf hissed. "I've always _dispised_ you, and now I'm going to get rid of you once and for all!"

"And how," Quigley muttered, cocking the gun, "Are you planning to do that? I have the weapon."

"I don't need a weapon to tear you apat with my bare hands!"

With this last comment, Olaf lunged at Quigley, who merely stepped aside and watched Olaf tumble down the stairs. He ran after an now battered Olaf, who was sitting at the base of the steps, his body bruised from the fall. These small scrapes and bumps were not enough to stop Olaf, however. He stood up and, eyes blazing with malice, pinned Qugley to the wall. Quigley struggled to find anyplace at all he could shoot, and ended up hitting Olaf in the arm.

This shot caused Olaf enough pain to let Quigley go. Quigley ran, a now bleeding Olaf in tow. Quigley turned about and ran backwards, wildly shooting behind him, but to his great dismay, every shot had missed. Quigley swore under his breath, then rapidly turned a corner.

There was an inhuman roar followed by a short gasp of pain. Quigley poked his head around the corner to see a shocked and wounded Olaf and Violet standing right in front of him, a look of pure determination on her face.

"You've been after us for _three years,_ trying to kill me and one of my siblings for my fortune. You've been beaten repeatedly by us, only to rise again and chase after us thirteen more times. Now, it's five years later, and you've returned for a _fourteenth_ go at us. I'm sick of it. I'm sick of the pain, sick of the suffering, and sick and tired of _you._ You will leave us alone and NEVER show your sorry face around here again."

"Violet," Quigley started to say, "What did you -"

Violet moved back far enough to reveal Olaf's stomach, which was now bleeding profusely. Violet held a blood-covered butcher's knife in her hand. Violet was apparently shocked by what she had done, because she gasped in horror, dropped the knife, and fell into Quigley's arms, crying.

What Olaf did next would amaze even the most well-trained of doctors. Stooping as best as he could, he retrieved the knife from the floor. "Touche, my dear," he said as he walked out the door.

Sunny ran downstairs. "What did I miss?"

* * *

Olaf ignored his obvious pain and stumbled a few blocks to a dark alley, where he collapsed onto the floor. _I'm sorry, Violet,_ he thought. _I don't have you. Quigley does. It won't do any good to whine about it. So I loved you. I suppose that doesn't amount for much though, now does it?_ He glanced at his blood soaked clothes and then his reddened hands. _It's so ironic, isn't it,_ he wondered,_ How those whom you love the most can hurt you so horribly. That's what's been said, at least._

He glanced at the knife on the ground. He hadn't gotten what he had wanted: revenge for the deaths of his parents. But he had at least seen Violet one last time. _Perhaps that is why,_ he thought as he raised the knife above him, _I can do this in peace._

The blade glinted as it came down, but Olaf neither felt nor saw the impact. He only felt relief as he left this world, and he only thought of Violet as he slowly tumbled into darkness.

* * *

_**THE NEXT MORNING

* * *

**_

_**Convict Found Dead In Alley**_

_"Death appears to be suicide," says officer._

_Local escapee known only as 'Count Olaf' was found brutally slashed and stabbed in an alley near 1320 Broken Boulevarde late last night with a knife in his hand. "It would appear to be a suicide," says Officer Roary Thornapel. "Oddly enough, autopsy results revealed a bullet lodged in his left arm, although there was no sign of gun activity at the scene." Police suspect that this may be a remnant of this escapee from the Ima Fealon Maximum Security Prison's attack on local inventor Violet Quagmire. "It would appear that she was probably trying to defend herself," says Thornapel._

_Of course I was,_ Violet thought. She had been reading the Daily Punctillio, even though practically every story in it was wrong to a tee, and this story was not one of their better - reported ones. They weren't wrong about the attack, of course, but they were wrong about the defense. She had slashed him, partially out of defense, yes, but also out of rage. And Quigley had even meant to shoot him, so there was no denying that. Klaus had done his best to prevent Sunny from wandering off, but she had still managed to see Olaf stagger out of the house, bleeding copiously. All of these facts stuck out in Violet's mind, so much so that she almost didn't notice Quigley sitting down beside her at the breakfast table.

"Still thinking about last night?" he asked.

"Yes," Violet admitted.

"It's not your fault, you know."

"I know."

There was a brief moment of silence.

"You know, his funeral is in a few days."

"We should probably go and pay our last respects, even though he _was_ our arch enemy. After all, I did damage and so did you."

Quigley nodded.

"I do wonder, however," Violet said, "If there was something we could have done. Could we have called 911 or something?"

"If he were captured, he would've broken out again anyway."

"You know I'm not perfect."

"I know. But I love you anyway."

Quigley smiled, then leaned over and kissed Violet's cheek.

"You're imperfect," he said, "And I wouldn't want you any other way."

* * *

_Okay, okay, I know. I killed Olaf. Or, rather, I had him kill himself. I'm sorry, Olaf fans. It added to the drama. My Olaf fanatic best friend gave me such a dirty look when she read that part. Okay, thanks for reading this story. As for me, I've got words to type and grammar to correct in some of my other terribly twisted tales, so I'll be seeing you on the other side, my fine fans!_


End file.
